eisenbahnunterwegsfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dampflokomotiven
Die Dampflokomotive (kurz Dampflok) ist eine Bauform der Lokomotive, die mit Hilfe von Wasserdampf angetrieben wird. Neben der weit verbreiteten Regelbauart mit Dampferzeuger und Kolbendampfmaschinen gibt es Sonderbauarten, wie feuerlose Lokomotiven, Zahnradlokomotiven, solche mit Einzelachsantrieb, Turbinen-, Kondens- und Hochdrucklokomotiven. Dampflokomotiven waren die ersten selbstfahrenden, maschinell angetriebenen Schienenfahrzeuge und dominierten den Schienenverkehr von seiner Entstehung bis Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Dampflokomotiven waren auch Träger der nunmehr einsetzenden rasanten Entwicklung der Transporttechnik sowie des nationalen und internationalen Handels. Mit dem Aufkommen modernerer Antriebstechnologien wurden die Dampflokomotiven wegen ihres schlechten Wirkungsgrades, des hohen Bedienungs-, Wartungs- und Reparaturaufwandes nach und nach von Diesel- und Elektrotriebfahrzeugen abgelöst. Im 21. Jahrhundert ist die Fertigstellung neuer Dampflokomotiven eine Ausnahme. Erwähnenswert ist die Fertigstellung der britischen 60163 Tornado im August 2008 durch den A1 Steam Locomotive Trust. Technik Dampflokomotiven der Regelbauart bestehen hauptsächlich aus dem Dampfkessel, in dem Dampf aus der Energie des Brennstoffes erzeugt wird, einer Kolbendampfmaschine, welche die Druckenergie des Dampfes in mechanische Bewegungsenergie umwandelt, dem Fahrgestell mit Rahmen und Radsätzen und einem Führerstand zur Bedienung der Maschine. Die erforderlichen Brennstoff- und Wasservorräte werden entweder auf der Lokomotive selbst (Tenderlokomotive) oder in einem, fest mit dieser gekuppelten Fahrzeug, dem Tender (Schlepptenderlokomotive) mitgeführt . Auf oder am Lokomotivrahmen sind der Dampfkessel mit der darin eingebauten Feuerbüchse, die Dampfmaschine und der Führerstand montiert. Dieser Rahmen wird vom Treibradsatz, den über Kuppelstangen verbundenen Kuppelradsätzen und oft zusätzlichen antriebslosen Laufradsätzen getragen. Die Kolbendampfmaschine hat in der Regel zwei, aber auch drei und vier Zylinder, die seitlich außen am oder (und) innerhalb des Rahmens angebracht sind. Die oszillierenden Bewegungen der Kolbenstangen werden mittels der Treibstangen auf die Kurbelzapfen der Radsätze übertragen und so in eine Drehungbewegung umgewandelt. Dampferzeugung und Energieumwandlung Befeuerung Dampflokomotiven beziehen ihre Primärenergie aus der Verbrennung der mitgeführten Brennstoffe. In den meisten Fällen sind dies Kohle oder Schweröl, aber auch Holz, Kohlenstaub, Torf und neuerdings Mineralöl. Der damit beheizte Kessel erzeugt aus Wasser den Dampf für die Dampfmaschine. Üblicherweise haben Dampflokomotiven eine Rostfeuerung mit flachem Feuerbett. Kohlenstaub, Schwer- oder Mineralöl benötigen keine Rostanlage, sondern werden in einem speziellen Feuerkasten mit geeigneten Brennern verheizt. Schweröl muss mit Wärmetauschern vorgewärmt werden und wird im Brenner mit einem Heißdampfstrahl zerstäubt und verbrannt. Kohlenstaub wird mit Druckluft eingetragen oder durch den im vollständig geschlossenen Feuerkasten anstehenden Unterdruck eingesaugt. Aus der Schweiz, mit ihren vielen elektrifizierten Strecken, sind Rangierlokomotiven mit elektrischen Kessel(zusatz)heizungen bekannt. Die Frischluftzufuhr für die Verbrennung erfolgt durch regelbare Luftklappen am Aschkasten, in dem bei Verbrennung fester Brennstoffe auch die Verbrennungsrückstände gesammelt werden. Zur besseren Luftversorgung bei vollem Aschkasten sind an neuzeitlichen Rekolokomotiven Aschkästen der Bauart Stühren verbaut, die eine Luftzufuhr unabhängig von dessen Füllungsgrad direkt unter die Rostlage ermöglichen. Bei anderen Feuerungsarten wird die erforderliche Luft durch spezielle Taschen, Schlitze oder durch die Brenner (Kohlenstaubfeuerung) selbst eingetragen. Zur einwandfreien Feueranfachung und vollständigen Verbrennung ist das schon von Trevithick entwickelte, in der Rauchkammer angebrachte Blasrohr, unentbehrlich. Der Maschinenabdampf wird durch eine genau ausgerichtete Düse, dem Blasrohrkopf, in den Schornstein geleitet. Der Abdampfstrahl füllt dabei den Querschnitt der Esse vollständig aus und reißt nach dem Injektorprinzip Rauch- und Pyrolysegase mit. Dadurch entsteht in der Rauchkammer ein Unterdruck, der sich durch die Rauch- und Heizrohre bis in die Feuerbüchse fortpflanzt. Die durch den Aschkasten und die Rostlage nachströmende Frischluft sorgt für die nötige Feueranfachung. Dabei ist vorteilhaft, dass sich dieses System selbst regelt, weil bei höherem Dampfverbrauch mehr Abdampf ausgeblasen wird und damit auch ein höherer Unterdruck entsteht. Weil der Abdampf aus der Dampfmaschine nur während der Fahrt zur Verfügung steht, ist für die Feueranfachung bei Stillstand oder Leerlauffahrten zusätzlich ein Hilfsbläser eingebaut. Dieser besteht aus einem zentrisch um den Blasrohrkopf gelegten Rohrring mit feinen Löchern und wird bei Bedarf mit Nassdampf direkt aus dem Kessel versorgt. Vor Einführung des Hilfsbläsers wurden Dampflokomotiven bei längeren Stillstandszeiten abgekuppelt und hin und her bewegt, um den erwünschten Kesseldruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Zur optimalen Feueranfachung und vollständigen, wirtschaftlichen Verbrennung ist eine absolut luftdichte Rauchkammer und dichte Rohrdurchführungen erforderlich. 1 Damit bei angestrengter Fahrt keine größeren Glutteile oder Verbrennungsrückstände durch den Schornstein ins Freie gelangen können, wird in der Rauchkammer ein Funkenfänger eingebaut. Dieser besteht aus einem Drahtgeflecht, welches das in die Rauchkammer ragende Schornsteinunterteil und den Blasrohrkopf vollständig umschließt. Ein zur Rohrwand hin pendelnd aufgehängtes Prallblech sorgt für die Selbstreinigung der Vorrichtung. Sonderbauformen der Dampflokomotiven, die nicht mit diesem System ausgerüstet sind (Turbinen- und Kondenslokomotiven), haben zur Feueranfachung besonders regelbare Saugzuggebläse. Zur Erhöhung des thermischen Wirkungsgrades von Dampflokomotiven hat der Österreicher Adolph Giesl-Gieslingen 1951 mit dem nach ihm benannten Giesl-Ejektor die klassische Saugzuganlage erheblich verbessert. Ergebnis waren Brennstoffeinsparungen von acht bis zwölf Prozent. Dampfkessel Für die Erzeugung des erforderlichen Wasserdampfes unter den beim Eisenbahnbetrieb ständig wechselnden Betriebsbedingungen eignet sich am besten ein Großraumwasserkessel mit vielen Heizrohren. Ein solcher Kessel hat eine große Verdampfungsoberfläche und ist unempfindlich gegen unregelmäßige Dampfentnahmen und den damit verbundenen Druck- und Wasserstandsschwankungen. Der klassische Dampflokomotivkessel besteht aus dem Hinterkessel mit der vollständig von einem Wassermantel umgebenen Feuerbüchse, dem meist aus mehreren Kesselschüssen bestehenden Langkessel und der Rauchkammer mit eingebauter Saugzuganlage und Schornstein zur Feueranfachung. Bei diesem Konstruktionsprinzip handelt es sich um den sogenannten Stephensonschen Röhrenkessel. In der Feuerbüchse wird die bei der Verbrennung erzeugte Wärme direkt an die Feuerbüchswände und das dahinter umlaufende Kesselwasser abgegeben. Man spricht hier von der Strahlungsheizfläche. Die entstehenden warmen Rauchgase durchströmen dann die im Langkessel eingebauten Heizrohre und geben dabei die Wärme an die Rohrwandungen ab. Die Summe der Fläche der Rohrwandungen bildet die Rohrheizfläche. Bei Heißdampflokomotiven sind zusätzlich zu den Heizrohren noch Rauchrohre mit wesentlich größerem Durchmesser eingebaut. In diesen Rauchrohren sind die Überhitzerelemente eingeschoben, in denen der im Kessel erzeugte Dampf getrocknet und weiter erhitzt wird. Der nunmehr im Lokomotivbetrieb, bis zu 400 Grad Celsius warme Heißdampf sorgt wegen seines besseren Kondensations- und Expansionsverhaltens für einen höheren Wirkungsgrad der Lokomotivdampfmaschinen. Zur Entnahme möglichst trockenen Dampfes und zur Vermeidung des Überreißens von Kesselwasser befinden sich auf dem Scheitel des Langkessels ein oder zwei Dampfdome. In einem Dampfdom ist meist der für die Regulierung der Dampfzufuhr der Maschine zuständige Naßdampfregler eingebaut. Der erzeugte Nassdampf mit einer vom Kesselüberdruck abhängigen Temperatur von 170 bis 200 Grad Celsius ist eine Mischung aus Dampf und feinsten Wassertropfen. Deutsche Dampflokomotiven arbeiten in der Regel mit Kesselüberdrücken von 12 bis 16 bar. Die Herstellung von Mitteldrucklokomotiven mit 20 bis 25 bar und Hochdrucklokomotiven mit bis zu 400 bar Kesseldruck waren wegen seinerzeit nicht beherrschbarer Werkstoffeigenschaften meist auf wenige Exemplare beschränkt. Viele solcher Maschinen wurden später zu Normaldrucklokomotiven umgebaut. Der Kesseldruck wird durch ein bis drei Kesselsicherheitsventile verschiedener Bauformen begrenzt, die bei Überschreiten des zulässigen Maximaldruckes Dampf in die freie Umgebung kontrolliert abblasen. Moderne Dampflokomotiven haben einen effizienteren Verbrennungskammerkessel. Sonderbauarten wie der Flammrohrkessel, der Brotankessel oder der Wellrohrkessel konnten sich nicht durchsetzen. Kohlendampfmaschine der Dampflok Zylinder und Kolben Bei Lokomotiven mit Nassdampfregler passiert der im Dampfdom entnommene Dampf zunächst das Reglerventil und gelangt von dort in die Nassdampfkammer des Dampfsammelkastens in der Rauchkammer. Von hier wird er in die Überhitzerrohre geleitet und dort auf Temperaturen von etwa 370 Grad Celsius erhitzt. Der überhitzte Dampf gelangt dann in die Heißdampfkammer des Dampfsammelkastens und von dort in das Haupteinströmrohr der Dampfmaschine. Wird anstelle des Nassdampfreglers ein Heißdampfregler verwendet, so gelangt der überhitzte Dampf von der Heißdampfkammer des Dampfsammelkastens über das Heißdampfreglerventil zum Haupteinströmrohr der Dampfmaschine. In den Zylindern der Kolbendampfmaschine dehnt sich der Dampf aus und bewegt dabei die Kolben. So wird die im Dampf gespeicherte Wärmeenergie in mechanische Energie umgewandelt. Die Kolben in den Zylindern der Dampfmaschine werden abwechselnd von vorn und von hinten mit Dampf beaufschlagt. Die hin- und hergehende Bewegung der Kolben wird über die Treibstangen auf die Treibräder übertragen und damit in eine rotierende Bewegung umgewandelt. Damit die Dampflok auch bei Totpunktlage einer Kurbelstellung anfahren kann, sind die Kurbelzapfen der gegenüberliegenden Räder einer Achse gegeneinander versetzt. Der Versatzwinkel beträgt bei Zwei- und Vierzylindermaschinen eine Vierteldrehung bzw. 90°, bei Dreizylindermaschinen eine Dritteldrehung bzw. 120°. Steuerung Das Steuersystem besteht aus Schwinge, Gegenkurbel, Schieberschubstange, Voreilhebel, Kreuzkopf, Steuerzylinder mit Kolbenschieber, Dampfzylinder und Steuerstange. Die Anpassung der Leistung und damit des Dampfverbrauches an die wechselnden Betriebsbedingungen wird mit einer zusätzlichen Steuerung realisiert. Deren Hauptbestandteile sind die an den Arbeitszylinder angesetzten Schieberzylinder mit Schieberkolben. Sie steuern Seite und Menge des Dampfeintritts in den Arbeitszylinder. Kolbenschieber-Steuerungen haben im Gegensatz zu Flachschieber- Steuerungen eine innere Einströmung. Im Betrieb eilen die Steuerschieber der Arbeitskolbenbewegung jeweils wechselnd voraus. Der Schieber öffnet den Zylinder, Dampf strömt ein. Nach etwa einem Drittel des Kolbenweges sperrt der Schieber den Einstrom ab. Die im Dampf vorhandene Energie treibt den Kolben durch Expansion weiter bis zu seinem Totpunkt. Die fortlaufende, wechselnde Schieberbewegung wird durch ein Steuergestänge bewirkt, das an das Antriebsgestänge angeschlossen ist. Durch variables Einstellen der Steuerung lässt sich z. B. eine hohe Anfahrzugkraft durch lange Dampffüllung über den Kolbenweg erreichen. Durch Verminderung der Füllzeiten bei hoher Geschwindigkeit wird der Dampfverbrauch pro Kolbenhub auf das notwendige Maß reduziert. Da die Dampfdehnung jetzt stärker ausgenutzt wird, verbessert sich die Energieeffizienz . Der Triebfahrzeugführer stellt die Steuerung vom Führerstand aus mit einer Handkurbel ein, wodurch an der Schwinge der Angelpunkt des Steuerungsgestänges und damit der Arbeitsweg des Schiebers verstellt wird. Das zweite Steuerelement neben der Schieberverstellung ist das Reglerventil auf dem Führerstand, das den Dampfdruck zu den Zylindern einstellt. Die Steuerung hat damit zwei Endpunkte der Einstellung: zum einen die voll ausgelegte Steuerung mit einem Dampfdruck, bei dem die Räder der Lok gerade noch nicht durchdrehen, was beim Anfahren wichtig ist. Zum anderen die minimal ausgelegte Steuerung mit vollem Dampfdruck, um mit der maximal möglichen Expansion in den Zylindern das wirtschaftliche Optimum zu erzielen. Dazwischen liegen zahlreiche Betriebszustände, wobei es auf die Erfahrung und das Fingerspitzengefühl des Lokführers ankommt, mit der Steuerungseinstellung den Punkt der optimalen Energieausnutzung zu finden. Durch Umsteuern der Füllreihenfolge kann die Fahrtrichtung umgekehrt werden. Einen gegengesteuerten Dampfdruck verwendet man auch als Gegendampfbremse. Massenausgleich Die hin- und hergehenden Massen der Kolben sowie auch der Kolben-, Treib- und Kuppelstangen verursachen bei der Umsetzung in die Drehbewegung erhebliche Unwuchten, die zu einem unruhigen Lauf der Lokomotive führen. Die Kolbenbewegungen einer zweizylindrigen Maschine gleichen sich dabei nicht gegenseitig aus, weil sie nicht um eine halbe, sondern um eine Viertelperiode versetzt arbeiten. Mit Ausgleichsgewichten an den Rädern können diese Kräfte teilweise, jedoch nicht vollständig ausgeglichen werden. Die lediglich durch die Kuppelstangen und Kurbelzapfen entstehende Unwucht kann durch Ausgleichsgewichte vollständig aufgehoben werden, so dass das Problem z. B. bei älteren Elektrolokomotiven mit Stangenantrieb nicht auftritt. Zum Ausgleich der hin- und hergehenden Massen einer Kolbendampfmaschine müssen die Ausgleichsgewichte jedoch vergrößert werden, was wiederum zu einer Unwucht der Räder führt, welche die Schienen belastet und bei hohen Drehzahlen sogar zum Verlust des Rad-Schiene-Kontakts führen kann, dem sogenannten Springen der Räder. Ein praxistauglicher Kompromiss bei der Auslegung des Massenausgleichs war daher wichtig bei der Konstruktion von schnell fahrenden Lokomotiven. In der Regel werden nur etwa 30 bis 50 % der hin- und hergehenden Massen ausgeglichen. Bei niedrigen Geschwindigkeiten und geringem Komfortanspruch, wie etwa beim Güterverkehr hat man teilweise auch ganz darauf verzichtet. Das Problem des Massenausgleichs kann durch den Bau von Lokomotiven mit mehr als zwei Zylindern verringert werden. Fast alle Schnellfahrlokomotiven hatten deshalb Triebwerke mit drei oder vier Zylindern. Laufwerk der Dampflokomotive Radsätze Eisenbahnfahrzeuge haben nur in den seltensten Fällen lose auf den Achsen laufende Räder. Grundsätzlich sind hier auf einer Radsatzwelle (fälschlicherweise auch Achswelle genannt) die beiden Radkörper verdrehsicher montiert. Im klassischen Dampflokomotivbau wurden die Radkörper vorwiegend als Radsterne (Speichenräder) ausgebildet. Auf den Radsternen werden Radreifen mit dem eigentlichen Laufprofil (Spurkranz, Lauffläche) aufgeschrumpft. Diese komplette Einheit, im Wagenbereich auch noch mit Achslagern komplettiert, nennt man Radsatz. Bei der Dampflokomotive unterscheidet man zwischen Treib-, Kuppel- und Laufradsätzen. Treib- und Kuppelradsätze sind angetriebene Radsätze. Während der Treibradsatz zur Aufnahme der von den Treibstangen übertragenen Kräfte besonders massiv ausgebildet und fest im Lokomotivrahmen gelagert wird, können Kuppelradsätze leichter und im Rahmen seitenbeweglich ausgeführt werden. Die von der Dampfmaschine erzeugte lineare Bewegung wird am Treibradsatz als Element des Kurbeltriebes in eine Drehbewegung umgewandelt. Dabei erfolgt der Kraftfluss von den Treibstangen auf die Treibzapfen oder die als Kurbelwelle ausgebildete Radsatzwelle und über Kuppelstangen auf die Kuppelzapfen eventuell vorhandener Kuppelradsätze. Als Sonderbauform wurden bei einigen langsamfahrenden mehrachsigen Lokomotivtypen zur Verbesserung der Kurvenläufigkeit die seitenbeweglichen äußeren Kuppelradsätze durch Zahnradgetriebe angetrieben. Der so genannte Luttermöller-Achsantrieb bewährte sich wegen seines komplizierten Aufbaus und der hohen Reparaturanfälligkeit jedoch nicht. Während die Dampflokomotiven der Anfangszeit noch mit ein oder zwei gekuppelten Radsätzen auskamen, musste der mit der Weiterentwicklung der Maschinen einhergehende Zuwachs an Größe und Masse der Lokomotiven durch Einbau weiterer Kuppel- oder Laufradsätze entgegnet werden. Nur so war eine gleichmäßige Verteilung der Fahrzeugmasse, abhängig von der zulässigen Achslast, auf die Fahrbahn möglich. Die Größe der Treib- und Kuppelradsätze war durch das Lichtraumprofil und den konstruktiven Aufbau der Lokomotive begrenzt. Ein weiteres Kriterium war die theoretisch maximal mögliche Kolbengeschwindigkeit von 7 bis 9 m/s und die dadurch erreichte Drehzahl der Treibradsätze. Bis dahin meinte man, den erforderlichen Massenausgleich des Kurbeltriebes noch zu beherrschen. Erfahrungsgemäß galten maximale Drehzahlen von 400 min-1 für Radsätze in herkömmlichen Triebwerken, bei denen die Kraftübertragung durch Treib- und Kuppelstangen erfolgte. Oberhalb dieser Drehzahlgrenze erwarteten die Ingenieure massive Probleme mit dem Massenausgleich und der Lagerungen der bewegten Teile. Die maximale Obergrenze mit 2300 mm Laufkreisdurchmesser galt an neuzeitlichen Dampflokomotiven in Deutschland mit der Lokomotive der DRG-Baureihe 61, der heutigen 18 201 als erreicht. Zur Erreichung eines höheren Drehmoments haben leistungsstarke Güterzuglokomotiven viele Kuppelradsätze mit relativ kleinen Rädern. Ebenso wie die maximale Achslast ist aber auch die Anzahl der kuppelbaren Radsätze in einem starren Lokomotivrahmen begrenzt. Mit mehrgliedrigen Rahmen und anderen Sonderlösungen wurde versucht, so viele Treibradsätze wie möglich einzubauen. Die bekanntesten Lokomotivbauarten mit mehrgliedrigen Fahrwerken sind die Mallet-Lokomotiven, die Bauart Meyer sowie die Bauarten Garratt und Fairlie. Leistungsfähige Kessel erreichen Längen und Massen, die nicht alleine von den Kuppelachsen getragen werden können. Außerdem sind die Laufeigenschaften von Maschinen mit zu großen überhängenden Massen bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten nicht mehr zufriedenstellend. Aufgefallen ist das schon sehr früh bei den Stephensonschen Longboiler-Maschinen. Man begann deshalb damit, die Lokomotiven mit zusätzlichen, nicht angetriebenen Laufradsätzen auszurüsten. Damit ließen sich die überhängenden Massen von Rauchkammer und Zylinderblöcken sowie vom Stehkessel wirkungsvoll reduzieren. Hintere Laufradsätze ermöglichen es außerdem, Feuerbüchse und Aschkasten hinter den Kuppelradsätzen anzuordnen und so größer und leistungsfähiger auszubilden. Zur Verbesserung des Bogenlaufes wurden die Laufradsätze sehr bald seitenverschiebbar und später in verschiedenen Bauformen radial einstellbar. Rückstelleinrichtungen verbessern die Führung des Fahrzeuges im Bogen, besonders, wenn die Führungskräfte auf mehrere Radsätze verteilt werden. Deshalb wurden besonders für schnellfahrende Maschinen ein führendes Laufdrehgestell verwendet, oder man verband einen radial einstellbaren Laufradsatz mit dem ersten, seitenverschiebbaren Kuppelradsatz in einem Krauss-Helmholtz-Lenkgestell. Wegen des nötigen Platzes für den Aschkasten sind die hinteren Laufradsätze von Schlepptenderlokomotiven meist deichsellose "Adamsachsen" oder außengelagerte Delta-Schleppgestelle. Bei Tenderlokomotiven sind identische Laufeigenschaften in beiden Richtungen in der Regel wichtiger, deshalb verfügen diese häufig über ein symmetrisches Laufwerk. Das Lenkgestell unter dem Aschkasten nimmt man in diesem Fall in Kauf. Hilfsaggregate Druckluft für die Bremsen Die Bremsen von Dampflokomotiven bestehen zumeist aus Klotzbremsen an den großen Treibrädern, die zunächst von Hand, später mit Dampf und ab etwa 1900 hauptsächlich mit Druckluft betrieben wurden. Zur Drucklufterzeugung erhielten Dampflokomotiven eine „Luftpumpe“ oder einen Kompressor sowie verschiedene Haupt- und Hilfsluftbehälter für die Druckluftbevorratung. Dampf für die Zugheizung Zur komfortablen Beheizung von Reisezugwagen rüstete man diese in der weiteren Entwicklung mit Dampfheizeinrichtungen aus. Den dazu erforderlichen Heizdampf erhielten die einzelnen Heizungsanlagen von der Lokomotive über eine, durch alle Wagen gehende Heizleitung. Auf der Lokomotive wird dazu Naßdampf mittels Anstellventil direkt aus dem Kessel entnommen und über einen, vom Führerstand aus bedienbaren Dreiwegehahn oder ein Umschaltventil (auf Einheitslokomotiven), zu dem jeweils vorderen oder hinteren Heizanschluß der Lokomotive geleitet. Ein Sicherheitsventil (4,5–5 bar) und ein Druckmesser vervollständigen die triebfahrzeugseitige Dampfheizungsanlage. Elektrische Stromversorgung Mit der Einführung der elektrischen Beleuchtung und später von Zusatzeinrichtungen wie der Zugbeeinflussung wurde es erforderlich, eine dauerhafte und betriebssichere Elektroenergieversorgung zu gewährleisten. Bei ersten Versuchen benutzte man kleine, auf dem Tender aufgestellte Kolbendampfmaschinen, deren Regelung jedoch vom Heizer zu viel Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Praxistauglich wurde die Stromversorgung erst durch die Einführung von fliehkraftgeregelten Turbogeneratoren. Wegen der freizügigen Einsetzbarkeit von Lokomotiven und Wagen setzte sich bei Regelspur-Reisezugwagen die Versorgung über Achsgeneratoren durch. Deshalb verfügen regelspurige deutsche Dampflokomotiven nur über Generatoren mit 0,5 kW für die Eigenversorgung. Die für die punktförmige Zugbeeinflussung erforderlichen Wechselspannungen mit Frequenzen von 500, 1000 und 2000 Hertz wurden anfänglich durch aufgesetzte Zusatzwicklungen erzeugt. Bei geschlossenen Netzen, beispielsweise den Schmalspurbahnen in Sachsen, werden wesentlich größere Turbogeneratoren mit einer Leistung von 10 kW eingesetzt. Diese versorgen den gesamten Wagenzug. Versorgung mit Betriebsstoffen Wasserversorgung Im Fahrbetrieb wird der im Kessel erzeugte Dampf aus den Zylindern über den Schornstein oder beim Anfahren über Zylinderventile in die Umgebung entlassen. Daher muss der Wasservorrat im Kessel ständig nachgefüllt werden. Dazu wird ein Wasservorrat in Zusatztanks im Rahmen, seitlich des Kessels in Tanks oder bei größerer Menge in einem Schlepptender mitgeführt. Für lange Nonstop-Fahrten wie etwa die des Flying Scotsman von London nach Edinburgh oder die der New York Central Railroad wurden Schöpfrohre verwendet, welche während der Fahrt in spezielle Tröge zwischen den Schienen abgesenkt wurden. Der durch die Fahrgeschwindigkeit entstehende Staudruck drückte das Wasser über die Rohre in den Tank des Tenders. Für die Fahrt über weite, wasserarme Strecken wurde in den 1930er Jahren in Argentinien, in der Sowjetunion und später auch in Südafrika mit Kondenstendern experimentiert, in denen ein großer Teil des Abdampfes wieder kondensiert werden kann. In Deutschland wurden viele Lokomotiven der Baureihe 52 mit dieser Technik gebaut. Dies führte teilweise zwar zu einer Wasserersparnis von über 90 %, war wegen des hohen Unterhaltungsaufwands in Gebieten mit ausreichenden Wasserreserven jedoch nur selten wirtschaftlich. Weil der Abdampf bei Kondenslokomotiven nicht für die Feueranfachung mittels Blasrohr zur Verfügung stand, war ein besonderes Saugzuggebläse in der Rauchkammer erforderlich. In der Frühzeit geschah das Speisen des Kessels mit Wasser meist mit Plungerpumpen oder Fahrpumpen. Diese wurden über eine Exzenterwelle oder eine Kurbelwelle während der Fahrt der Lokomotive betrieben. Der Vorteil dieser Methode ist, dass sich die Fördermenge annähernd proportional zum zurückgelegten Weg verhält. Die Anpassung der Fördermenge geschah durch einen regelbaren Bypass. Bei längerem Stillstand oder bei längeren Fahrten bei starker Steigung (erhöhter Dampfbedarf) musste die Lokomotive vom Zug abkuppeln und auf einem freien Gleis hin- und herfahren, bis der Wasserstand wieder die gewünschte Höhe erreicht hatte. Moderne Dampfloks müssen zwei unabhängig voneinander arbeitende Speiseeinrichtungen haben, um immer den richtigen Wasserstand im Kessel zu gewährleisten. Für die Auffüllung des unter Druck stehenden Kessels werden Kolbenspeisepumpen und Injektorpumpen verwendet. Bei Kolbenpumpen treibt ein Dampfkolben einen kleinen Wasserkolben an, der das Wasser in den Kessel drückt. Bei der Injektor- oder Dampfstrahlpumpe reißt ein Dampfstrahl Wasser in der Injektorkammer mit, erwärmt es und drückt es in den Kesselraum. Nachteilig bei allen Arten von Kolbenpumpen ist insbesondere das Speisen des Kessels mit kaltem Wasser, ohne jede Vorwärmung. Im Bereich des Speisewassereintritts in den Kessel kam es durch die Temperaturdifferenz zu großen Wärmespannungen im Material. Ab etwa 1900 wurde das kalte Speisewasser des Tenders durch sogenannte Vorwärmer geleitet und vom Abdampf auf etwa 80 bis 90 Grad Celsius vorgewärmt. Weil das Kaltspeisen auf jeden Fall vermieden werden muss und Vorwärmer wegen ihrer Abhängigkeit vom Abdampf nur während der Fahrt funktionieren, ist es vorgeschrieben, dass eine der beiden Kesselspeisevorrichtungen eine Dampfstrahlpumpe sein muss. In einigen Ländern, beispielsweise in der ehemaligen UdSSR, verzichtete man weitgehend auf Kolbenspeisepumpen und rüstete fast alle Lokomotiven nur mit Strahlpumpen aus. Der korrekte Wasserstand im Dampfkessel wird ebenfalls mit zwei unabhängig voneinander arbeitenden Schaugläsern sowie Probierhähnen vom Heizer der Lokomotive kontrolliert. Ein zu niedriger Wasserstand kann zu einem Kesselzerknall führen, ein zu hoher Wasserstand birgt die Gefahr des Mitreißens von flüssigem Wasser mit anschließenden schweren Schäden am Überhitzer und in den Zylindern. Besonders im Zylinder verursacht schon die kleinste Menge Wasser den Wasserschlag: Der Freiraum zwischen dem Kolben im Totpunkt und dem Zylinderboden ist so gering, dass der sich bewegende Kolben durch das nicht komprimierbare Wasser im Zylinder den Zylinderdeckel regelrecht absprengt. Um die Betriebssicherheit und die Wirtschaftlichkeit der Dampflokomotive zu gewährleisten, wird das Kesselspeisewasser entsprechend aufbereitet. Insbesondere wird der Kesselsteinbildung vorgebeugt, indem die Kesselsteinbildner durch chemische Zusätze im Kessel zu Boden sinken (ausfällen) und dort eine schlammartige Schicht bilden (Innere Speisewasseraufbereitung). Durch das Abschlammventil kann dieser Bodensatz regelmäßig, auch während der Fahrt durch den Heizer, ausgeschwemmt werden. Zusätzlich wird der Kessel in größeren Abständen ausgewaschen. Brennstoffversorgung Die verwendeten Brennstoffe (überwiegend Kohle, teils auch Kohlenstaub,Holz, Torf oder verschiedene Öle) werden, ebenso wie der Wasservorrat in Behältern auf der Lokomotive oder im Schlepptender mitgeführt. In der Regel wurden Kohle und andere feste Brennstoffe vom Lokomotivheizer manuell oder mit einer Schaufel dem Vorratsbehälter aufgenommen und durch das Feuerloch in die Feuerbüchse befördert. Einzelne großen Lokomotivbauarten wurden zur Entlastung des Bedienpersonals auch mit einer maschinellen Beschickungen der Feuerung, den sogenannten Stoker ausgerüstet. Die Stokeranlagen bestanden meist aus Förderschnecken, die den Brennstoff vom Kohlenbehälter durch Rohrleitungen in die Feuerbüchse beförderten. Die Förderschnecken wurden von einer Dampfmaschine angetrieben und waren, entsprechend dem Brennstoffbedarf, fein regel- und umsteuerbar. Bei Ölfeuerung wird der vorgewärmte Brennstoff durch einen oder mehrere Brenner (je nach Bauart unterschiedlicher Anordnung und Ausführung) mittels regelbarem Dampfstrahl in den Feuerkasten eingeblasen. Anders funktionieren Kohlenstaublokomotiven. Hier wird der feingemahlene Kohlenstaub durch den in der Feuerkiste herrschenden Unterdruck oder mittels Druckluft eingetragen. Gelegentlich wurde bei Speicherdampflokomotiven in Eisenwerken eine rotglühende Roheisen-Bramme in der Lokomotive deponiert. Mit dieser Heizwärme konnte die Lok etwa zwei Stunden unter den Hochöfen die Torpedowagen verschieben. Speicherlokomotiven konnten unter dem Hochofen auch direkt mit Dampf „betankt“ werden. Führung der Lokomotive In der Regel befindet sich das Führerhaus einer Dampflokomotive hinten auf dem Rahmen hinter der Feuerbüchse. Von dort wird sie von einem Zwei-Mann-Team gesteuert. Der Lokführer hat seinen festen (Sitz-) Platz auf der Seite, auf der sich die Fahrt- und Bremsregler befinden. In Kontinentaleuropa ist dies üblicherweise rechts, auf den britischen Inseln war dies meist die linke Seite. Er beobachtet von dort die Strecke und die Signale und steuert den Lauf der Lok und des Zuges. Der Heizer überwacht und betreibt vor allem die Feuerung und Dampferzeugung (Brennstoff- und Wassernachschub, Druckerzeugung) durch das Einbringen von Brennstoff in die Feuerbüchse. Der Heizer unterstützt den Lokführer bei der Signalbeobachtung durch Meldungen und Bestätigungen. Für die letztere Funktion hat der Heizer einen (Sitz-)Platz auf der dem Lokführer gegenüberliegenden Seite des Führerhauses. Anfänglich standen Lokführer und Heizer auf einer ungeschützten Plattform hinter der Feuerbüchse. Mit zunehmenden Geschwindigkeiten wurde es unerlässlich, einen Windschutz und zumindest ein kurzes Dach anzubauen. Die Einführung des geschlossenen Führerhauses geht auf den Eisenbahnpionier Max Maria von Weber zurück, der die Strapazen des Lokomotivführers und des Heizers vor allem in der winterlichen Jahreszeit aus eigener Anschauung kannte und in seinem literarischen Werk beschrieb. Sitzplätze wurden jedoch auch dann noch als „unerhörter Komfort“ und als der Aufmerksamkeit zur Streckenbeobachtung abträglich angesehen. Zur Bildung von Wendezügen wurde mit Signalvorrichtungen zwischen Steuerwagen und schiebender Lokomotive experimentiert, die in ihrer Funktionsweise an die Maschinentelegrafen aus der Seefahrt erinnern. Erfolgreich wurde dies 1936 bei den Stromlinienzügen der Lübeck-Büchener Eisenbahn praktiziert. Dies erforderte jedoch eine feste Zugzusammenstellung, die die freizügige Verwendung der Lokomotiven einschränkte und deshalb nicht weiter verfolgt wurde. Standards, Entwicklungsgrenzen, Sonderbauformen Standard-Entwicklungen Die verbreitetste und einfachste Bauform der Dampflokomotive hatte vorn ein bis zwei Laufrad-Sätze und darauf folgend drei bis fünf miteinander gekuppelte Treibachsen sowie eventuell noch einen Laufradsatz unter dem Führerhaus. Die Dampfmaschine bestand aus einem Kessel mit Nassdampf- oder Heißdampferzeugung und zwei doppelt wirkenden Zylindern mit einfacher Dampfdehnung. In den 1920er Jahren entstanden in Deutschland ELNA-Dampflokomotiven. Die Abkürzung ELNA steht für Engerer Lokomotiv-Normen-Ausschuss. Die Lokomotiven sollten durch Vereinheitlichung wirtschaftlicher produziert und betrieben werden können. Unter dem Namen Einheitslokomotiven wurden ab 1925 unter der Regie der Deutschen Reichsbahn, unter Leitung des früheren Reichsbahndezernenten Richard Paul Wagner, Dampflokomotiven entwickelt und gebaut. Man hatte sich entschlossen, bewährte Länderbahnlokomotiven durch Neuentwicklungen zu ersetzen. Hauptgründe waren die Verwendung einheitlicher Bauteile und eine Normierung. Einheitliche Lager, Speisepumpen, Rauchrohre, Zylinderblöcke, Armaturen machten die Austauschbarkeit einfacher und den Unterhalt günstiger. Die erste Einheitslok war die Baureihe 01 als 2’C1’h2 . Spätere Lokomotiven der Deutschen Bundesbahn wurden auch als Standard-Typen in großen Serien gebaut. Algemeine Grenzen Baugrößen Die Leistung der Dampflokomotive wird bestimmt durch Kolbendurchmesser, Dampfdruck, Zylinderzahl, Anzahl der Treibräder und deren Durchmesser. Alle diese Parameter sind jedoch nur begrenzt veränderbar. Der Raddurchmesser ist entscheidend für die Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Er kann jedoch nicht beliebig gesteigert werden, ohne die Größe des Kessels und damit die Zugkraft zu beeinträchtigen. Die Unwuchten der bewegten Massen im Kurbeltrieb können auch nicht vollständig ausgeglichen werden. Sie führen bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten zu unruhiger Fahrt. Die meisten moderneren Dampfloktypen haben 16 bis 20 bar Betriebsdruck. Dampfloks mit höherem Dampfdruck (bis zu 60 bar) erforderten langfristig aufwändigere Instandhaltungsarbeiten und wurden daher nicht weiterentwickelt. Baulich bedingt lässt sich die Zylinderzahl bei Standard-Typen nur auf derer vier steigern. Dabei gibt es Drillings- und Vierlingsmaschinen, bei denen alle Zylinder Hochdruckdampf erhalten, und Verbundmaschinen mit Hochdruck- und nachgeordneten Niederdruckzylindern. Mit dem Verbundprinzip wird die thermische Energie des Dampfes besonders gut ausgenutzt. Da damit jedoch die Instandhaltungskosten stiegen, haben sich letztlich Loks mit zwei oder drei Zylindern und nur einer Expansionsstufe durchgesetzt. Vor allem Eisenbahnen in den USA, England und Norddeutschland, wo Kohle relativ günstig und leicht verfügbar war, verzichteten auf den höheren Wirkungsgrad. Umgekehrt verfuhren Frankreich, die Schweiz und die süddeutschen Eisenbahnen, die bis zum Ende der Dampftraktion bzw. bis zum Ende ihrer Eigenständigkeit Verbundlokomotiven beschafften. Auch die DB modernisierte noch in der Phase des einsetzenden Traktionswandels 30 Vierzylinder-Verbundlokomotiven zur Baureihe 18.6. Leistungen Unter den mitteleuropäischen Bedingungen entstanden Lokomotiven, die Spitzengeschwindigkeiten bis zu 200 km/h erreichten (Deutsche Reichsbahn Lok 05 002, und die britische LNER-Lok Mallard). Mit Verbundmaschinen wurden Leistungen bis zu 5.300 PS (4.000 kW) erreicht (SNCF-Baureihe 242 A1). Bezogen auf das Leistungsgewicht (Masse pro Leistung) galt die von André Chapelon umgebaute 240P der französischen SNCF als leistungsfähigste Lokomotive. Die weltweit größten Dampfloks waren die Mallet - und Triplex-Lokomotiven amerikanischer Bahnen. Unter Rahmen und Tender hatten diese Lokomotiven bis zu drei eigenständige Fahrwerke mit jeweils eigenen Kolbendampfmaschinen. Praktisch alle großen und modernen US-amerikanischen Dampfloks lagen im Leistungsbereich von 5.000 bis 8.000 PS (4.000 bis 6.000 kW), was durch vergleichsweise große Abmessungen und Gewichte ermöglicht wurde. Die Baureihe S-1b („Niagara“) der New York Central beförderte im täglichen Betrieb 22 Pullman-Schnellzugwagen von über 1.600 t Gewicht in der Ebene mit 161 km/h. Bei Versuchsfahrten wurden mit dieser Last sogar 193 km/h erreicht. Heutige IC- und EC-Züge sind demgegenüber nur etwa halb so schwer. Die Baureihe S-1b hält auch den Rekord der monatlichen Laufleistungen für Dampfloks. Mit Zügen wie den oben erwähnten, die auf der 1.485 km langen Strecke von Harmon, N.Y. nach Chicago ohne Lokwechsel fuhren, wurden über 44.000 km erreicht. Der sehr personalintensive Unterhalt der Dampfloks (Bedienung der Lok durch zwei Mann, Auswaschpersonal und weitere), die sehr intensive und aufwändige Prüfung und Unterhalt der Lok (2-tägliches bis maximal wöchentliches Auswaschen der Kessel), die vom TÜV vorgeschriebenen Untersuchungen der Dampfkessel wegen der Gefahr der Kesselexplosionen und die parallel einhergehende Vervollkommnung der Elektroloks sowie der Dieselloks führten in den 1970er Jahren bei fast allen Bahnen der Welt zur Ausmusterung der bewährten Technik. Aber auch der geringe Wirkungsgrad, der meist bei etwa 8 bis 10 Prozent lag, und die Verschmutzungen durch Kohlenruß führten dazu, dass die Dampfloks immer mehr von der Bildfläche verschwanden. Allerdings waren die konstruktiven Möglichkeiten der Dampflokomotive zu dieser Zeit noch nicht vollständig ausgereizt worden. Sonderentwicklungen Höhere Anforderungen, günstige oder ungünstigere Bedingungen, haben zu Sonderbauformen von Dampflokomotiven geführt. Hier sind vor allem die zu Beginn in Frankreich und Deutschland sehr verbreiteten Crampton-Lokomotiven, die später erscheinenden Mallet- und Garratt-Lokomotiven sowie Antriebs-Varianten zu nennen. Eine umfangreiche Übersicht ist unter Dampflokomotive (Bauart) aufgelistet. Geschichtlicher Überblick Die Dampflokomotive war die ursprüngliche und lange Zeit vorherrschende Lokomotivbauart. Sie war das erste Zugmittel, das größere Leistung mit kompakter Bauform vereinen konnte und so die erfolgreiche Verbreitung des Eisenbahn-Systems bewirkte. Vorläufer-Entwicklungen Die Entwicklung der Dampflokomotive stützte sich auf mehrere Vorläufer-Entwicklungen. Die erste Stufe war die von Thomas Newcomen erfundene Dampfmaschine, bei der ein Schwungrad den Zylinder nach jedem Arbeitshub in die Ausgangslage zurückbrachte. Der nächste Schritt erfolgte, als James Watt den Dampf wechselweise auf beide Seiten des Kolben wirken ließ. Bis dahin arbeiteten die Dampfmaschinen mit nur geringem Überdruck gegenüber dem atmosphärischen Umgebungsdruck. Als Richard Trevithick eine Dampfmaschine entwickelte, die mit einem drei- bis viermal höheren als dem atmosphärischen Druck arbeitete, wurde es möglich, eine leistungsfähige Arbeitsmaschine zu bauen, die hinreichend kompakt war, um auf ein Fahrzeug zu passen. Dies führten erstmals Nicholas Cugnot 1769 sowie 1801 und 1803 auch Richard Trevithick durch, die jeweils einen Straßen-Dampfwagen bauten. Damit wurde mit Hilfe der Dampfmaschine eine räumlich unbegrenzte Fahrbewegung möglich, und es war dann nur noch ein kurzer Schritt, die bereits in den Bergwerken bestehenden dampfbetriebenen Seilzuganlagen durch einen auf die Schienen gestellten Dampfwagen zu ersetzen. Algemeine Grenzen Baugrößen Die Leistung der Dampflokomotive wird bestimmt durch Kolbendurchmesser, Dampfdruck, Zylinderzahl, Anzahl der Treibräder und deren Durchmesser. Alle diese Parameter sind jedoch nur begrenzt veränderbar. Der Raddurchmesser ist entscheidend für die Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Er kann jedoch nicht beliebig gesteigert werden, ohne die Größe des Kessels und damit die Zugkraft zu beeinträchtigen. Die Unwuchten der bewegten Massen im Kurbeltrieb können auch nicht vollständig ausgeglichen werden. Sie führen bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten zu unruhiger Fahrt. Die meisten moderneren Dampfloktypen haben 16 bis 20 bar Betriebsdruck. Dampfloks mit höherem Dampfdruck (bis zu 60 bar) erforderten langfristig aufwändigere Instandhaltungsarbeiten und wurden daher nicht weiterentwickelt. Baulich bedingt lässt sich die Zylinderzahl bei Standard-Typen nur auf derer vier steigern. Dabei gibt es Drillings- und Vierlingsmaschinen, bei denen alle Zylinder Hochdruckdampf erhalten, und Verbundmaschinen mit Hochdruck- und nachgeordneten Niederdruckzylindern. Mit dem Verbundprinzip wird die thermische Energie des Dampfes besonders gut ausgenutzt. Da damit jedoch die Instandhaltungskosten stiegen, haben sich letztlich Loks mit zwei oder drei Zylindern und nur einer Expansionsstufe durchgesetzt. Vor allem Eisenbahnen in den USA, England und Norddeutschland, wo Kohle relativ günstig und leicht verfügbar war, verzichteten auf den höheren Wirkungsgrad. Umgekehrt verfuhren Frankreich, die Schweiz und die süddeutschen Eisenbahnen, die bis zum Ende der Dampftraktion bzw. bis zum Ende ihrer Eigenständigkeit Verbundlokomotiven beschafften. Auch die DB modernisierte noch in der Phase des einsetzenden Traktionswandels 30 Vierzylinder-Verbundlokomotiven zur Baureihe 18.6. Leistungen Unter den mitteleuropäischen Bedingungen entstanden Lokomotiven, die Spitzengeschwindigkeiten bis zu 200 km/h erreichten (Deutsche Reichsbahn Lok 05 002, und die britische LNER-Lok Mallard). Mit Verbundmaschinen wurden Leistungen bis zu 5.300 PS (4.000 kW) erreicht (SNCF-Baureihe 242 A1). Bezogen auf das Leistungsgewicht (Masse pro Leistung) galt die von André Chapelon umgebaute 240P der französischen SNCF als leistungsfähigste Lokomotive. Die weltweit größten Dampfloks waren die Mallet - und Triplex-Lokomotiven amerikanischer Bahnen. Unter Rahmen und Tender hatten diese Lokomotiven bis zu drei eigenständige Fahrwerke mit jeweils eigenen Kolbendampfmaschinen. Praktisch alle großen und modernen US-amerikanischen Dampfloks lagen im Leistungsbereich von 5.000 bis 8.000 PS (4.000 bis 6.000 kW), was durch vergleichsweise große Abmessungen und Gewichte ermöglicht wurde. Die Baureihe S-1b („Niagara“) der New York Central beförderte im täglichen Betrieb 22 Pullman-Schnellzugwagen von über 1.600 t Gewicht in der Ebene mit 161 km/h. Bei Versuchsfahrten wurden mit dieser Last sogar 193 km/h erreicht. Heutige IC- und EC-Züge sind demgegenüber nur etwa halb so schwer. Die Baureihe S-1b hält auch den Rekord der monatlichen Laufleistungen für Dampfloks. Mit Zügen wie den oben erwähnten, die auf der 1.485 km langen Strecke von Harmon, N.Y. nach Chicago ohne Lokwechsel fuhren, wurden über 44.000 km erreicht. Der sehr personalintensive Unterhalt der Dampfloks (Bedienung der Lok durch zwei Mann, Auswaschpersonal und weitere), die sehr intensive und aufwändige Prüfung und Unterhalt der Lok (2-tägliches bis maximal wöchentliches Auswaschen der Kessel), die vom TÜV vorgeschriebenen Untersuchungen der Dampfkessel wegen der Gefahr der Kesselexplosionen und die parallel einhergehende Vervollkommnung der Elektroloks sowie der Dieselloks führten in den 1970er Jahren bei fast allen Bahnen der Welt zur Ausmusterung der bewährten Technik. Aber auch der geringe Wirkungsgrad, der meist bei etwa 8 bis 10 Prozent lag, und die Verschmutzungen durch Kohlenruß führten dazu, dass die Dampfloks immer mehr von der Bildfläche verschwanden. Allerdings waren die konstruktiven Möglichkeiten der Dampflokomotive zu dieser Zeit noch nicht vollständig ausgereizt worden. Sonderentwicklungen Höhere Anforderungen, günstige oder ungünstigere Bedingungen, haben zu Sonderbauformen von Dampflokomotiven geführt. Hier sind vor allem die zu Beginn in Frankreich und Deutschland sehr verbreiteten Crampton-Lokomotiven, die später erscheinenden Mallet- und Garratt-Lokomotiven sowie Antriebs-Varianten zu nennen. Eine umfangreiche Übersicht ist unter Dampflokomotive (Bauart) aufgelistet. Geschichtlicher Überblick Die Dampflokomotive war die ursprüngliche und lange Zeit vorherrschende Lokomotivbauart. Sie war das erste Zugmittel, das größere Leistung mit kompakter Bauform vereinen konnte und so die erfolgreiche Verbreitung des Eisenbahn-Systems bewirkte. Vorläufer-Entwicklungen Die Entwicklung der Dampflokomotive stützte sich auf mehrere Vorläufer-Entwicklungen. Die erste Stufe war die von Thomas Newcomen erfundene Dampfmaschine, bei der ein Schwungrad den Zylinder nach jedem Arbeitshub in die Ausgangslage zurückbrachte. Der nächste Schritt erfolgte, als James Watt den Dampf wechselweise auf beide Seiten des Kolben wirken ließ. Bis dahin arbeiteten die Dampfmaschinen mit nur geringem Überdruck gegenüber dem atmosphärischen Umgebungsdruck. Als Richard Trevithick eine Dampfmaschine entwickelte, die mit einem drei- bis viermal höheren als dem atmosphärischen Druck arbeitete, wurde es möglich, eine leistungsfähige Arbeitsmaschine zu bauen, die hinreichend kompakt war, um auf ein Fahrzeug zu passen. Dies führten erstmals Nicholas Cugnot 1769 sowie 1801 und 1803 auch Richard Trevithick durch, die jeweils einen Straßen-Dampfwagen bauten. Damit wurde mit Hilfe der Dampfmaschine eine räumlich unbegrenzte Fahrbewegung möglich, und es war dann nur noch ein kurzer Schritt, die bereits in den Bergwerken bestehenden dampfbetriebenen Seilzuganlagen durch einen auf die Schienen gestellten Dampfwagen zu ersetzen. Erste Dampflokomotiven auf Schienen 1804 baute dann Richard Trevithick die erste auf Schienen fahrende Dampflokomotive. Sie erwies sich als funktionsfähig, doch die für ihr Gewicht nicht ausgelegten gusseisernen Schienen zerbrachen unter dieser Lokomotive. Um diese Zeit gab es in englischen Bergwerksanlagen in Cornwall und um das nordostenglische Kohlenrevier um Newcastle upon Tyne mehrfache Entwicklungsversuche zu Dampflokomotiven, u. a. von Timothy Hackworth ab 1808, John Blenkinsop 1812, William Hedley 1813, George Stephenson 1814 und anderen. Im Jahr 1825 wurde die von Edward Pease initiierte Eisenbahnstrecke zwischen Stockton und Darlington, England, mit einer Lokomotive von George Stephenson eröffnet und gleichzeitig der erste Passagier-Transport mit einem lokomotiv-gezogenen Zug durchgeführt. Für die geplante Bahn zwischen Liverpool und Manchester wurde im Oktober 1829 das berühmte Rennen von Rainhill durchgeführt, bei dem die bestgeeignete Lokomotive ermittelt werden sollte. Von den fünf teilnehmenden „echten“ Lokomotiven gewann The Rocket von Robert Stephenson das Rennen, die auf der 50 km langen Strecke eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 48 km/h erreichte und - das war das Entscheidende - als einzige das Rennen ohne Ausfall überstand. Die gleichfalls im Wettbewerb befindliche „Sans Pareil“ von Timothy Hackworth hatte Zylinder, die in der Werkstatt von Robert Stephenson gegossen waren, und von denen einer kurz nach dem Start zum Rennen explodierte - ein damals eher „regulärer“ Ausfall. Am 15. September 1830 wurde die Bahn zwischen Liverpool und Manchester eröffnet, wobei sowohl die siegreiche „Rocket“ als auch die „Sans Pareil“ in den Betrieb übernommen wurden. In den USA führte Oberst John Stevens 1826 eine dampfbetriebene Lokomobile auf einer ringförmigen Fahrspur in Hoboken, New Jersey, USA vor. 1830 baute Peter Cooper mit der Tom Thumb die erste Dampflokomotive in Amerika für eine öffentliche Eisenbahn, und mit der DeWitt Clinton nahm am 24. September 1831 die erste fahrplanmäßige US-Lokomotive zwischen Albany (New York) und Schenectady mit rund 50 km/h ihren Dienst auf. Nicht unerwähnt sollte auch die in England hergestellte und nach Amerika gelieferte John Bull (Lokomotive) bleiben. Auch sie wurde 1831 in Dienst gestellt, 1866 ausgemustert und zuletzt 1981, mittlerweile 150 Jahre alt, nochmals unter Dampf genommen. Sie ist eine der letzten original überlieferten Maschinen der Dampflokfrühzeit. Die erste dampfbetriebene Bahnlinie auf dem europäischen Kontinent wurde am 5. Mai 1835 zwischen Brüssel und Mecheln in Belgien eröffnet. In Deutschland fuhr als erste Dampflokomotive im Juni 1816 eine Maschine Blenkinsop'scher Bauart, die von Johann Friedrich Krigar in der Königlichen Eisengießerei zu Berlin gebaut wurde, auf einem Rundkurs im Hof der Fabrik. Es handelte sich um die erste auf dem europäischen Festland gebaute Lokomotive und um den ersten dampfgeführten Personenverkehr, da Schaulustige gegen Entgelt in angehängten Wagen mitfahren konnten. Am 7. Dezember 1835 fuhr erstmalig zwischen Nürnberg und Fürth auf der Bayerischen Ludwigsbahn die Lokomotive Der Adler. Sie war bereits die 118. Maschine aus der Lokomotivenfabrik Robert Stephensons und stand mit der Typbezeichnung „Patentee“ unter Patentschutz. In Österreich fuhr 1837 die erste Dampfeisenbahn auf der Kaiser-Ferdinand-Nord-Bahn zwischen Wien-Floridsdorf und Deutsch-Wagram. Die dienstälteste Dampflokomotive der Welt fährt ebenfalls in Österreich. Die GKB 671 aus dem Jahre 1860 wurde nie außer Dienst gestellt und wird immer noch für Sonderfahrten verwendet. 1838 entstand die dritte in Deutschland gebaute Dampflokomotive Saxonia bei der Maschinenbaufirma Übigau bei Dresden, gebaut von Prof. Johann Andreas Schubert. 1848 war die erste von den Henschel-Werken in Kassel produzierte Lokomotive, der Drache, ausgeliefert worden. Die erste Eisenbahnstrecke über Schweizer Landesgebiet war die 1844 eröffnete Strecke Straßburg - Basel. Drei Jahre später, 1847, wurde als erste Schweizer Eisenbahnstrecke die Spanisch Brötli Bahn von Zürich nach Baden eröffnet. Ende der Dampflok-Ära in Europa und den USA In den USA wurden seit den 1940er Jahren zunehmend Diesellokomotiven eingesetzt, die sich durch Kuppeln mehrerer Einheiten flexibler an wechselnde Anforderungen von Zuggröße und Streckenverlauf anpassen ließen. Zudem waren die Diesellokomotiven schneller startbereit, wo bei Dampflokomotiven stundenlanges Vorheizen erforderlich war. So zeichnete sich in den USA schon in der Zeit zwischen den Weltkriegen mit den letzten Dampflokomotivlieferungen für manche Eisenbahngesellschaft und mit dem Niedergang der größten Dampflokomotiv-Produzenten Baldwin, LIMA und ALCO in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren das Ende der Dampflok-Ära ab. Nachdem in Deutschland die Dampflokomotiven vor 1939 bereits auf dem Rückzug waren und durch moderne Diesel- und besonders Elektrolokomotiven abgelöst werden sollten, kam ihnen im völlig zerstörten Nachkriegsdeutschland wieder eine höhere Bedeutung zu. Die vor und während des Krieges aufgebauten Streckenelekrifizierungen waren weitgehend unbrauchbar, was einen flächendeckenden Einsatz von E-Loks unmöglich machte. Im mittleren Europa war die Diesellokomotive keine so große Konkurrenz für die Dampflokomotive wie in den USA. Hier waren jedoch in den Alpenländern Österreich, der Schweiz sowie auch im deutschen Bayern die Dampflokomotiven schon in den 1960er Jahren weitgehend von den Elektrolokomotiven verdrängt worden. Für Elektrolokomotiven boten die Alpenländer mit ihrer Elektrizitätserzeugung aus Wasserkraftwerken günstigere Einsatzbedingungen, und umgekehrt boten Elektroloks durch die Überlastbarkeit ihrer Motoren Vorteile auf steigungsreichen Strecken. Mit zunehmender Elektrifizierung der Flachlandstrecken wurde auch in Mitteleuropa die Dampflok immer weniger eingesetzt. Die Sowjetunion verkündete 1956 völlig überraschend, den Dampflokomotivbau einzustellen. Begründet wurde dies mit der problematischen Wasserversorgung in bestimmten Regionen sowie mit dem Vorhandensein eigener Ölvorkommen. Während der Dampfbetrieb offiziell in den 1970er Jahren eingestellt wurde, wurden tausende Dampflokomotiven als strategische Reserve konserviert abgestellt. Aufgrund von Problemen bei der Energieversorgung wurde der Dampfbetrieb bis etwa 1999 regional immer wieder aufgenommen. Als erste europäische Staatsbahngesellschaft beendeten die Niederländischen Staatsbahnen den Dampfbetrieb im Jahre 1958. 1967 fuhr der letzte offizielle SBB-Dampfzug in der Schweiz. Einzig die Brienz-Rothorn-Bahn setzt heute weiterhin auf Dampflokomotiven und beschafft sogar neu konstruierte. Die Deutsche Bundesbahn in Westdeutschland stellte 1977 den Dampflokomotiv-Betrieb ein; letzte Einsatzbetriebswerke (BW) waren: BW Emden und BW Rheine, BW Emden mit den tatsächlich letzten Fahrten am 26. Oktober 1977 mit zwei Lokomotiven der Reihe 043, deren letzte, 043 903, um 16:04 Uhr abgestellt wurde. Bei der Deutschen Reichsbahn in der DDR endete ihr Einsatz auf Normalspur am 29. Oktober 1988 beim Bw Halberstadt mit einer Lok der Reihe 50.35. Bis Anfang der 90er Jahre gab es in Deutschland zudem noch Dampfloks bei einigen Werksbahnen, zuletzt beim Eschweiler Bergwerksverein in Alsdorf und Siersdorf, Dampfspeicherlokomotiven werden auf einigen wenigen Werksbahnen bis heute eingesetzt. Durch den Zusammenschluss von DB und DR übernahm die Deutsche Bahn AG noch einige schmalspurige Dampfloks der sächsischen und mecklenburgischen Schmalspurbahnen. Diese Bahnen mitsamt der Fahrzeuge wurden jedoch sukzessive bis 2004 an verschiedene örtliche Betreiber verkauft, wodurch im Bestand der DB nurmehr Museums-Dampflokomotiven verbleiben. Bei den Österreichischen Bundesbahnen waren Dampflokomotiven regulär bis zum Jahr 2005 im Einsatz. Der Dampfbetrieb endete allerdings auf unkonventionelle Weise, nämlich durch den Verkauf der letzten Dampfstrecke - der Schafbergbahn - an die Salzburg AG. Außerhalb Europas und der USA wurden die Dampflokomotiven noch länger betrieben und zumeist durch Diesellokomotiven ersetzt. Teilweise sind sie heute (2008) noch im Einsatz, wie z. B. auf den Staatsbahnsystemen Myanmar und Zimbabwe sowie auf Industrie- und Landwirtschaftsbahnen in Kuba, Indonesien, Serbien, Swasiland, Rumänien, Nordkorea und der Volksrepublik China.